Bleach: What change my life
by Sana Ichimaru
Summary: You're brother has been "crushed" by hollow and is in a coma. You have decide it to find the person who "crushed ur brother. In the way of finding the person u find secrets and lies .You and ur new friends Ichigo,Rukia,Orihime,Uryu and Chad help u.


**Chapter One**

**Death To all**

**By:ichylover3  
**

Your name is Sana, you'll later know your last name. Your Sixteen years old. Ur hair is black with light brown highlights (which r real). Wavy hair & your right eye is cover by your hair. Your eyes are yellow. Your short-tempered, & energetic you wear a long sleeve shirt & your baggy Capri's you always wear a bracelet given by your father when small & u take your dog everywhere expect school.

Enjoy.

It was a warm spring day. You came out of Karakura high with your brother Maki. You started too tell him your weird food likes.

"OH, Rice with crab legs, Yummy!" Or, Ramen with a lot of eggs, oh I'm so hungry"!

Then u started to tell him that you should make friends. Ur brother was very famous around school unlike him; you like to keep a low profile. When you entered home it was quiet . All you can here was the notice from outside. You & Maki went upstairs. You went to the right & he went to the left. "I'll be in my room", you said. Yeah, he said waving his hand. You enter Ur room. Ur room was painted Blue with posters of Ur favorite band "Aqua Timez" "Man school is boring." "I wish the teacher would shut the hell"

You lay down on your bed. You close your eyes for a while. Then you felt something lick your hand. 

"Uh!" "Bark!" "Oh,Melli you scarred me." "Bark!"

You love Ur dog she was like the only living thing the understand you. You tell her everything while she licks herself. "Uh I hate the smell of school of school." I'm going to take a shower."

You went downstairs and went in the bathroom. When you got out, you notice your brother

Onne-San!,you said.

No one answered. You went to the kitchen you notice a orange paper on the table with writing

I went to buy groceries &dog food I'll be back 5

-maki

You check the stove's clock 4:15

"Good, I have time to change & go for a walk".

You go upstairs put you baggy Capri's on and your long sleeve shirt. You let go of your hair, put to cell phone on your right pocket. You downstairs grab your dog's leash and put it on her she wags her tail hitting the wall.

"Let's go for a walk girl"

As you were walking you can hear a siren from the distance.

"The police, you whisper.

The siren is leaving. As you where walking merrily you saw a crowd of people outside . Your dog pulls you to the crowd.

"Stop...Melli!"

You try to see what all the commotion but to much people are in the way. "Keep back people", said an older policeman.

Then you see a small space next to a police car. All you can see is a body bleeding to death but you couldn't see the face. A couple minutes past then you see a doctor running to the crowd. You see the doctor check the injured person. He turns his face your way.

"Maki", you thought

The person on the floor is maki. You try to push people way to go Ur brother. You get a side of him.

"Maki r u alright", you say worried

"Hey little sis", he says deadly

"Who did this to u"?

"Hey sis, if I don't make ... It find dad"

"What... but his dead"

"Young lady r alright" said the doctor.

When you see your self you see blood coming out your leg.

"Ichigo come here" said the doctor

"Yeah ….take this girl in and her dog.

As he was going to take you in you fainted

"Hey don't faint on me………

(Ichigo"s Pov)

You entered your room. You looked at your clock. It said 3:46. You walked to your bed. You laid on your bed with your eyes closed. You where thinking where Rukia went after school.

"That girl has been disappearing everyday after school"

"There aren't many hollows around".

"Whatever"

You sigh and stand up. You then felt a huge spiritual power.

"Beep... beep"

You looked out the window. The hollow was like a block away from your house.

"Damn"!

You got badge and put it on your chest. You jumped out the window and run to it. As you run to it you saw a human boy around you age running away from it.

"So the hollow is after him"

But when you came to the hollow the boy was lying on the floor. You saw him move his hand and cough up blood.

"Hey you alright, don't die… someone will come to heal you".

"Hey what's your name"?

"Maki ……Sumiya", he said slowly.

"Please call my sister Cough, Cough I need to tell her……"

"Don't talk you'll just lose blood"

"Shit… his not going to make it. Why couldn't I save him", you though.

Then you saw people come and see the boy.

"Oh…..my god!"

"Some one…call the ambulance!"

What happen to him?

"No someone …go call the doctor from that clinic"!

More and more people came to see the body. Then you heard your sister Karin and you remember that she can see you. You ran through the ally.

"Damn that was close"

You then ran to your house you enter by your window and put on your body which lying on Kon.

"What's your problem, you could have kill me."

onii-San father calling you" said your sister Yuzu

"Shut up kon!"

"Where's nee-san you Butt-head."

You left your room and left Kon talking to himself. You saw your sister Yuzu waiting for you downstairs. You ran to the commotion.

"Ichigo come here" said your father said

"Yeah …

"Take this girl in" he said.

As you were going to take her in she fainted

"Hey don't faint on me………"

Damn she fainted, you though.

"Tell yuzu to check her

"oh and take her dog too"

"What…… a dog"?

As you were caring the girl you looked at her. Her hairs which usually covered her eye had mix in the hair. Her skin was flawless and her body was light. She had honey skin and she was pretty.

"Why will a pretty girl were this kind of clothes"

You started you blush

"What the hell I'm I thinking I don't even know her"

As you were going to enter the clinic the girl said something.

"Dad?" she said

"Uh"

You entered and notice Yuzu wasn't around.

"Hey Yuzu I have someone here."

"Yuzu?"

"Damn don't tell me I have to put here in."

You try to open of the room but there were locked.

"Damn I forgot Yuzu the one how has the keys.

You sigh.

You went upstairs, entered your room.

You notice Kon on your bed sleeping. You got him and throw him out the window. You lift up the covers and put her on the bed. You sat on your chair and stared at her. You started to close your eyes. Next thing you know you fell asleep.

Next Chapter!!


End file.
